Is It For Sex? Or Is There Something Else
by IceCreamXD
Summary: “Dobe, you're getting the cash you needed, and I’m losing my sexual tension, it’s a win-win situation. So stop worrying.” Sasuke said, irritation in his voice. They're together, but one's in for cash, while the other's in for sex...or is it love? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. -sighs-**

**Hope you enjoy my new story!**

**And yes I will continue my other ones, not now, but soon!**

* * *

"You like that, don't you." Thrust. 

"..._U-uh_..._hah_.._a_-_ahh_..." Breathless moans.

"You're such a whore..." Whispered words.

"..._Nng_...-gasp-..._hnnn_" More thrusts.

"You want more don't you...Sasuke?" Deep chuckles were heard. "Why don't you beg for _more..."_ More of a statement, than as a question.

"..._Mnn...__hnnn...__ahnnn__..."_ Whimpers were heard.

"_Sasuke..._" The thrusting slowed.

"...N-no...don't s-stop...please d-don't...N-Naruto...-gasp-" The thrust sped up once again.

Once again, chuckles were heard. "All you had to do was ask,_ Sasuke..._"

* * *

"Thanks again." The younger yet taller one called out, taking it in. "For the cash, I mean."

"Hn. Whatever." The other one called out from the bed.

"Seriously, thanks dude." He buckled his pants, and buttoned his shirt. "Though, Sasuke, I think we should stop this. I mean, who knows, I might make you go gay at this point, if it keeps going up your ass." He said, with a serious voice

"Shut up. At least you're getting something out of this." Sasuke said, facing the ceiling.

"But still-" A sigh was heard.

"Dobe, you getting the cash you needed, and I'm losing my sexual tension, it's a win-win situation. So stop worrying." Sasuke said, irritation in his voice.

"Fine, fine. Geez. No need to get your panties in a knot." He stepped outside the room. "Hey who knows, you might even fall in love with me if we keep this up." Naruto said, closing the door behind him, leaving the Uchiha Mansion.

"I think I've already have..." Sasuke whispered into the dark, closing his eyes, seeping into the darkness awaiting for him.

* * *

**Please R&R! I need to know how to improve, or to see if I'm doing a good job so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Warning: Lemon, and explicit language...you have been warned!**

* * *

**_SASUKE'S POV_**

"Dobe..." I stared at my ceiling, the tiles perfectly in place. Hugging my pillow close to myself, I sat up and took out a notebook.

_Three simple words,_

_So very simple__, yet so complicated,_

_My world, full of misery,_

_Of unwanted attention, and unwanted love_

_I only want you,_

_Your attention, and your love,_

_Your sun-kissed blond hair,_

_Your blue eyes that shines with the bright blue sky,_

_And your lips,_

_Full and luscious,_

_Yet as much as I want you,_

_There is no way I can tell you these three simple little words,_

_Because of my glass-like heart,_

_For shatter it will, when you reject me,_

_On the day, that I shall say I love you,_

_I hope to god, that I don't break down crying,_

_On that day when you will reject me,_

_Shall be the day that I will say I love you...and good-bye._

'God Sasuke, your turning into a sap.' I sighed to myself, and looked up at the ceiling. Remembering what happened yesterday, I can't help myself but blush. Though, it went as fast as it came.

I closed my eyes. He's only doing it because I asked him to. He's only doing it because he needs the cash. Not because of my needs.

_It's just sex, don't you see?_

_You need the cash, I need the sex,_

_You're doing it not for me,_

_But for yourself, and yourself only,_

_I only wanted to love you, and this is the only way,_

_So please don't hate me,_

_Because I know you will reject me all the way,_

'I should stop doing this to myself.' I thought, ripping the pages and crumpling them up to throw it into the garbage bin.

I wonder what time it is already. I looked up, only to see it was 1 A.M.

'Time to take a shower, get a bite, and then go training.' I got up and stretched out my kinks, and hastily got my things and headed towards the washroom, closing the door behind me. 'Naruto's coming over again at 7 tonight again.' I sighed sadly.

* * *

**CURRENT LOCATION:**** UCHIHA MANSION**

**CURRENT TIME:**** 7:00 P.M.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock-_

"WHAT?!" God damn it, I was sleeping, and this shit outside my door won't stop frickin' knocking. I'm gonna kill when I find out who that person is-

"Hey Sasuke!" ...Nevermind.

"Hn. Come inside dobe." I said, walking inside, with him on my trail.

"Gods, I thought you would lose that nickname already since we're already grown up." Naruto complained, not happy.

I turned around to face him, irked.

"We're 21...well technically I am, you're only 20, which means we're already 'grown up,' or as I call it, adults." I said slowly, as though speaking to a child. Amused as I saw him sputtering.

"Shut up! Anyways, are we going to get started or not! I don't have all night you know." Naruto said, irritation in his tone.

"Whatever." I headed towards my bedroom, him following me once again.

As soon as he came in, he closed the door behind him.

"So..." He started.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up dobe." I said, unbuttoning his shirt. He grunted and soon followed.

Moments later, the shirt was thrown across the room, and my hands were sprawled across his chest, trying to touch every possible skin intact, as Naruto dove for my mouth, roughing it up, before gently sucking onto my tongue.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

"_Hah...m-more...Naruto_." Sasuke deeply moaned his name into Naruto's mouth.

"So you like that, hmm?" Naruto said with a smirk, before his hands wandered down to where Sasuke's shirt collar was, and ripped the shirt. Sasuke gasping as his shirt was in shreds on the ground.

"**NARUTO!!!**" Sasuke fumed, but was quickly quieted by his mouth.

"You talk too much. I'll pay you back later." Naruto whispered into the kiss, his hands wandering Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

'Dobe, I'm the one who's paying you, why would I want you to pay me.' Sasuke thought, but it was quickly dismissed.

"..._Mmm...a-ahhhhh_!" Sasuke moaned loudly, as his nipples were pinched quite harshly. His eyes clenched tightly together.

Naruto smiled, and continued his ministrations. Sasuke moaning at each of his attempt, as he lowered his mouth to his neck and sucked hard onto his collar, where his shoulder and neck met, and earned a loud yell, before the body before his slumped onto him.

"You're so sensitive, Sasuke." Naruto said, using his deep voice, the only voice he uses when he's in the 'bedroom.'

He brung his hand down, slid it under Sasuke's pants and boxers, and grasped the organ there, feeling the soft organ that had also slumped down.

"You cum so fast," Naruto started, rubbing his thumb over the slit, earning a sharp gasp. "...And I hardly touched you at all. Should we change that?" Naruto started to pumped the organ.

"..._Ahh...nng...h-harder_ Naruto..._p-please_..." Sasuke started to hump that hand.

"Begging already?" Naruto whispered into his ear, making him shiver in delight. "We still have a lot to do, Sasuke."

Naruto pushed him down onto the bed, unbuckling Sasuke's pants, and pulled it right own, along with the boxers, and threw it over his head, onto the floor, and licked his lips.

"Sexy." Naruto said, his eyes glazed over with lust, as his eyes traveled down the raven haired man's body. He smirked, seeing Sasuke squirm under his gaze, before he dove down and engulfed the swollen and hard organ.

"_Ahh_!" Sasuke gasped, his eyes clenched tightly, as his member was taken in, his hands grasping the sheets surrounding him.

Suddenly he felt a finger poking his underside, and shivered as it slid inside. Clenching tightly onto it, trying to get a hold onto it, but it kept on moving, in and out.

Soon, all three fingers were in, and he was practically fucking them, before he felt it left completely.

He spread his legs, preparing himself for the impact, but was not prepared for what came inside instead. It was not Naruto's human organ. Nor was it a living organ to start off with.

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at Naruto, who has a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes widened in fear as he felt something pushing in, until it was all the way in.

"Not expecting that, now are we?" Naruto grinned, as Sasuke shivered.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sasuke stared at him, before seeing him smirk, and saw him pushing onto a number 3 on the remote control?

"_Ahhhhh_!" Sasuke gasped. "No! Take it out! Nng!" He clenched his eyes tightly, and reopened them as he heard the door open.

"I'll be back for you after Sasuke. I need to get a bite first." With that, he left and closed the door after him.

"...No! Wait..._h-hahhh...no...ahnn_." Was all Sasuke could say, as he was left with the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

**Blah! Was that a bad lemon! I only did half of it cause I have to go to bed now. I'll write the other half in the next chapter! REVIEWS please! I'd appreciate it! And if anyone asks, yeah, I wrote those poems myself while writing the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Blah! I don't own Naruto! This is so sad! OO**

**Warning: FULL LEMON! EXPLICIT! VULGAR LANGUAGE!**

**Now that you've been warned! Please enjoy! **

* * *

'God, that was some good ramen!' Naruto thought to himself, before burping and patting his bloated stomach. He took a look at his watch. 'Hmm...it's been half an hour already. I wonder how Sasuke's doing.' He stood up and sighed. 'Better go check up on him.' He took his cup ramens and threw them all into the garbage bin, before heading towards the bedroom.

He took in a deep breath, and sighed. 'Hope he doesn't kill me.' Naruto said, turning the knob. 'Here goes nothing.' He took a step inside.

He looked around, trying to find where Sasuke was, seeing as the room was really dark, and the only light in the room was from the window and from the hallway when he opened the door.

He closed the door behind him, and tried to find Sasuke.

'Dammit. The only thing I can see is that stupid light coming from the window! I mean, it's just shining down on the stupid quivering lumpy blanket...' Naruto's eyes widened. 'Wait...lumpy blanket that's quivering? Is that even possible?'

Naruto licked his lips, before cautiously walking over to that pile of lump, and stopped about a feet away. He grasped the blanket lightly, before quickly pulling at it, making the blanket fall onto the ground, and took a step back, getting into his fighting stance.

He blinked. "Sasuke?" He took a step forward and stared, a smirk gracing upon his features.

Sasuke was no longer moaning, in fact, he's been reduced to mush (not literally). His arms wrapped tightly around his knees, eyes clenched tightly together, and his lips, his oh so full and luscious lips, were lightly parted, as small whimpers were coming out.

Naruto bent down, and took Sasuke into his arms, successfully moving the vibrator accidentally, which made Sasuke fidget into his arms.

"..._N-no_..." Sasuke whimpered slightly. Naruto felt a twitch in his lower regions.

'Damn.' He thought.

He sat down, with Sasuke in his arms.

"Would you like it to stop?"Naruto asked him.

Sasuke looked weakly up to him and nodded. Naruto, not satisfied with that answer, gripped his chin and held it up, so that their eyes would meet.

"I asked, would you like it to stop." Naruto said.

"_P-please_..." Sasuke shivered.

Naruto flipped him over, so that his back would meet his chest.

"Alright." Naruto whispered into his ear.

He picked up the remote and turned it off, and tossed it down. Sasuke sighing softly in relief. 'It's not over yet, my little Sasu-chan.' Naruto thought to himself.

He lowered his hands, and ran them past the raven haired boy's chest, down to the abdomen, past his organ, stopping at the underside.

"Would you look at that?" Naruto said slowly. "It's twitching here." Naruto said, as he ran his index finger along the anus, where the vibrator was still in.

"...Don't t-touch there!" Sasuke cried out, grabbing his hand.

Naruto smirked. He snatched his hand back, and took ahold of Sasuke's wrist with his left hand, tightly held together atop of his chest (Sasuke's).

"Where...here?" Naruto went back to tracing his finger around the anus. It twitched even more under his touch.

He grasped the vibrator and pulled it out. Sasuke gasped, and moaned loudly, as he roughly shoved it back in, promptly hitting his prostate. He repeated his action for quite a couple of number of times, before pulling it out completely, leaving Sasuke wheezing and gasping for breath, as he tightened, missing it already.

"Do you want it?" Naruto whispered into his ear.

Sasuke nodded, eyes glazed over in lust.

"Go on all fours." Naruto instructed, letting go of his wrists, and tossing the vibrator over to the ground. Sasuke complied, breathing heavily, too far into his lust to disobey him.

Naruto stood up to unbuckle his pants, before tossing it along with his boxers onto to the ground carelessly. He bent over to Sasuke, breathing into his ear.

"Do you want it?" He said, as the boy underneath him nodded. "Do you want me to fuck you? To fuck you into oblivion? So deep and hard. So far inside of you, that you can't think about anything, can't feel anything, but the pleasure? Do you want that? For me to fuck you like the little whore you are?" He whispered deeply, seductively into his ear. He kept on nodding. "Then beg me. Beg me for it," he said, placing his head at his opening, slightly pushing in.

"_Nng...please!...h-hah...please_..." Sasuke moaned breathlessly.

"Please what?" Naruto asked, pulling his head back out, before slightly pushing back in again.

"_P-please!_ T-take me! _...hah_! Just take me! Deep and hard! _...Nnn..._Fuck me into oblivion!_ ...ahnn_...just take me!" Sasuke cried out, pushing back, trying to get him inside.

"Your wish is my command." Naruto said, before pulling his head completely out, and slamming it all inside.

"..._Ahnnnnnnn_!" Sasuke cried out, half in please, half in pain.

Naruto gave him no time to recover, as he pulled back out and slammed back in, before finding a rhythm. "Gods yes! You're so tight!" Naruto moaned deeply.

"..._Hnn...so deep...y-you're in s-so deep_..." Sasuke moaned, as he felt his arms fall out, falling flat down onto the side of his face, his ass being the only thing still raised into the air, seeing as how tight of a grip Naruto has on his hips.

"Unn...Sasuke...!" Naruto practically feel his eyes roll back into his head.

"_...h-ahh...n-no...ahhhh! Naruto_!" Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly as he came.

Naruto could feel the walls tightening around him, as he slammed in one more time before following him. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned out loud, coming after him.

They rested like that for a few minutes, before Naruto pulled himself out, stood up and got off the bed.

He grabbed his pair of pants and boxers, before wearing them on, and taking his shirt and buttoned it, or at least, what he thought his clothes were. He looked backed at Sasuke, only to see him dozing off. He chuckled and shook his head, before picking him up, and placed him upright, and pulled the blanket over him.

"Good night, Sasuke." He said, lightly kissing his temple, before turning around to leave.

He walked out towards the bedroom door, but accidentally kicked something down. He picked up what seemed to be a piece of paper with a written poem on it, and decided to bring it with him, instead of throwing it back into what he assumed was a garbage bin. He picked the bin back up, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door with him, the paper stuffed into his pocket.

The minute he left the Uchiha mansion, it was really dark out. He walked home, remembering which way to go, even at this time of the night, being used to it.

Once he reached his destination, he fished out his keys, and unlocked his front door, and locked the door once he closed it. He went into the washroom to take a short shower. Before he was able to take a shower, the piece of paper that he had taken with him had fallen out of his pocket. He picked it up and read the two poems that were written on it.

_Three simple words,_

_So very simple, yet so complicated,_

_My world, full of misery,_

_Of unwanted attention, and unwanted love_

_I only want you,_

_Your attention, and your love,_

_Your sun-kissed blond hair,_

_Your blue eyes that shines with the bright blue sky,_

_And your lips,_

_Full and luscious,_

_Yet as much as I want you,_

_There is no way I can tell you these three simple little words,_

_Because of my glass-like heart,_

_For shatter it will, when you reject me,_

_On the day, that I shall say I love you,_

_I hope to god, that I don't break down crying,_

_On that day when you will reject me,_

_Shall be the day that I will say I love you...and good-bye._

'...' Is he talking about me? Or could it be someone else? He turned the paper to the back, only to see another poem, only shorter.

_It's just sex, don't you see?_

_You need the cash, I need the sex,_

_You're doing it not for me,_

_But for yourself, and yourself only,_

_I only wanted to love you, and this is the only way,_

_So please don't hate me,_

_Because I know you will reject me all the way_

'Oh god...' Naruto thought to himself, dropping the sheet of paper onto the ground. 'Fuck!' He punched his mirror. 'This isn't good.'

* * *

**Ahaha...I can't believe I actually wrote a lemon that long! OO Anyways, please review! I need opinions on how I can improve! OO Or something like so! I mean, reviewing isn't that hard! It's just a click away! ...andsometyping! **

**Also...I wonder what Naruto's going to do! OO He found out Sasuke's secret! What's he going to do! OO Is he going to deny him? Avoid him? Return his love? Find out in the next chapter:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: Swearing language!**

**Please read on, now that you've been warned.**

* * *

"I'm...going to have to confront him..." Naruto sighed deeply. "The sooner we clear this out, the better." Naruto thought aloud to himself. It had been the following morning, and he had decided what he was going to do with the confession...or sort of confession, anyways.

He grimaced slightly. "He'll probably deny everything and this might even turn into a fight. Gods, I'm going to bring that poem? Or whatever it is with me. It can be used as my proof." Naruto took the sheet and stuffed it into his jacket's pocket.

"Time to walk over to the Uchiha mansion, yipee!" Naruto said sarcastically, walking out the door.

* * *

**-DING...-DING...-DING...**

'Gods, who the hell is FUCKING RINGING THE BELL THIS EARLY!' Sasuke screamed in his mind, twisting around in his bed. 'Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away. Yeah. Ignore them.' Sasuke went back to dream land.

**-DING...-DING...-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-**

**"GODS!** Alright I'm UP!" Sasuke threw his bed sheets to the side. "When I find out who it is, I'm going to kill them, then bring them back to life, and then kill them again, slow and painfully." Sasuke cackled silently to himself.

He looked through the eyehole of the door, and groaned. 'Gods, it's too early for this.' He opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girly voice cried. "You promised you'd go shopping with us today!" Sakura said, pulling Lee up front.

Sasuke thought it over. 'Hmm...shopping with a crazy maniac and her even more crazy hyped up boyfriend, or stay home all day...no doubt about it. The latter one sounds better,' Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Sorry I can't. I'm busy today." Sasuke said, trying to sound sorry, and it was working.

"Doing what?" Sakura asked, suspicious of him.

"Doing..." He didn't get to finish the sentence, before he slammed the door in her face. "Doing that." He walked away from the door, and back towards his bedroom. He nearly reached his bedroom when the doorbell dinged again.

'Greatttttt. She's still there.' He sighed to himself, and walked back to the door.

He yanked the door open. "WHAT!" He said with a death glare.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" A deeper voice then before said.

"Naruto."

'Shit! Bad timing!' Sasuke thought to himself, his mini mentally self running around in circles, his arms waving in the air, as though it were on fire.

"Yeah, it's me. So are you going to let me in or not." Naruto said to him.

"Not." Sasuke slammed the door, but it was intervened by Naruto's right foot.

Naruto mentally screamed to himself in pain, though he kept his composure on the outside. 'I find out he likes me, but I'm still being treated like shit!' Naruto scowled inwardly.

"Wait. I need to talk to you about something important. About us." Naruto said pointedly.

Sasuke chewed on his lower lip. 'Does he want to stop?' Sasuke thought, before opening the door, allowing Naruto to come in.

"What do you want to talk about, dobe?" Sasuke gulped inwardly, awaiting for his answer.

"Sasuke. What do you feel about me?" Naruto said bluntly.

"You're a dobe." Sasuke said automatically.

Naruto sighed. 'Did I read it wrong?' He remembred the second poem.

"Have you been doing this with another person?" He asked.

"Doing what, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "...Giving people money for sex?" Naruto reopened his eyes.

Sasuke stared at him in shock, then in disgust. "Why would I do that?"

Naruto looked down. 'So it was me. Gods...this is hard.' He looked back up and swallowed. "Sasuke, do you like me?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke stared at him, eyes wide. "O-of course. You're my best friend." Sasuke said, trying to make his voice sound neutral.

Naruto shook his head and looked straight on at Sasuke's eyes. "Don't play games with me Sasuke. I found this yesterday on my way out." Naruto took the paper out of his jacket's pocket.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A piece of paper?" He asked.

"Not just a piece of paper." Naruto un-crumpled the paper. Once he straightened it, he held it out for the world to see, or well...Sasuke anyways.

Immediately Sasuke dived for the paper, recognizing it. Naruto, not noticing it in time, fell down hard, with Sasuke on top of him. He snatched the paper, and quickly got back up. Naruto groaned deeply, and slowly got up, trying to ease his back.

"You...you looked through my things!" Sasuke growled at him, glaring.

He raised his hands. "Woah, no need to get so offensive all of a sudden. No, I didn't go through your things. I accidentally kicked down the garbage bin, and the paper rolled out..."

"And it accidentally rolled into your pockets?! Why didn't you just put it back into the bin when you picked it back up!" Sasuke yelled slightly.

"I don't know!" Naruto screamed. "It looked interesting, so I took it home! If I knew _that_ was written on it, I wouldn't have picked it up." Naruto scoffed, turning to look the other way.

"W-what?" Sasuke felt pained.

Naruto continued. "I mean, if I knew what was on it, I wouldn't have brung that thing home in the first place. I couldn't sleep at all!" Naruto scowled even more. Then he remembered where he was and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Shit Sasuke...I didn't mean to-" He flinched slightly, when he heard a low sob coming from the raven, and as soon as he heard it, Sasuke had ran off. Not to his room, but outside, and had slammed the door behind him as he ran out.

"Great. You really are a dobe, Naruto." He thought aloud to himself yet again. He fell back onto the couch. "A real big idiot," He thought, running his hand through his locks of blond hair. "I just can't keep my mouth shut, can I?" Naruto thought sadly to himself, burying his face into his hands.

* * *

**La la la. It's been a while since I've updated! XDD Ahaha...you could say it was purely out of laziness. And since I woke up early this morning, I decided to write again. :P Anways, thanks to all those of you who have reviewed! I thank you so much! It really made my day! Ahaha! **

**Anyways, poor Sasuke, Naruto just doesn't have a brain! I wonder what's going to happen next, don't you? Until the next chapter! Please Read and Review (R&R)! I hope you all do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**:P I was going to update this two days ago, on the 14th, but I got lazy, and I'm not going to make an excuse, like saying I was busy with work or anything.**

**Anyways, here's the update!**

* * *

"Where is he, damn it!" The blond headed male exclaimed, as he went searching for his partner. "Sasuke! Get your ass out here!" He hollered.

"**You expect him to just jump out and greet you after all that you've just said?"**A deep toned voice echoed out to him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shrieked out in shock, not expecting it. He scowled afterwards. 'Well yeah, I mean, I haven't finished talking to him.' Naruto said, irritated that he didn't run after Sasuke right away.

**"You might not, but he is."** Kyuubi droned out to him.

'Well, what do _you_ know about Sasuke.' Naruto growled inwardly.

**"Well, anyone with at least a pint size of a brain would have known that. I can see why he's calling you ****dobe**** all of the time."** Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he said that.

Naruto fumed silently, and proceeded to ignore him, not willing to hear what he wanted to say anymore, and continued on the search to find the raven headed male.

He suddenly heard a sound, more like somebody clattering down to the ground, around the corner, so he followed his instincts, which told him to go find out what that was.

He let out a loud curse, as he ran towards the other.

"Shit man, Sasuke!"

The raven was currently down, not only that, but was he drunk. He had the stench of sake, and his skin and cheeks were a flushed red.

Had it not been for the situation that they were in, Naruto would have stared in awe and shock as the raven haired male giggled.

The raven haired male, Sasuke, placed arm around Naruto's neck, as he was lifted off the ground by an arm.

"Hwey! Ish...ish...who are jou agwain?" Sasuke's words slurred. (1)

Naruto turned to face him. "It's Naruto, remember!" Forgetting the fact that he was drunk, until the stench hit his nose, and he turned away, and walked down the street, as the raven giggled every once in a while, scaring the shit out of him.

"Ohhh! Nawuto!" He giggled. "I rememba jou! Jou...jou..."And he fell asleep. (2)

Naruto sighed deeply. 'What have I ever done to receive this punishment?' Naruto pondered for a moment. 'Oh right, I accidentally broke God's shrine once. But man, it was a total accident!' Naruto scowled, and pouted. "Life can be so unfair." He said to no one, as he arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

He turned towards Sasuke, and proceeded to search in his pockets for the keys.

'Hm...nope, not in the back pockets, the front right pocket, his groin, the-' "AH HA!" Naruto yelled out as he found the key.

He fished it out, and unlocked the door, before closing it behind him and his friend. "I'm never going to bring you out to drink, that's for sure." Naruto sighed deeply, and practically dragged him into his room and tossed him onto his bed, as he grunted.

He then flopped down next thing him. "You owe me, so I'm sleeping here." Naruto snuggled down.

He turned around, only to come face to face with Sasuke. He would've let out a shriek, had it not been for his self control. Hands suddenly encircled around his waist, and pulled him forward, squashed against the other's chest, as they sighed.

Naruto mentally cursed. 'Damn. I forgot that he was a cuddler. Great, how am I suppose to get out of this now?' Naruto thought, as he fidgeted around, but finding no way out of the embrace.

"Might as well get used to it." Naruto said aloud, as he twisted his body around a bit to get comfortable.

"Love you." Were the last few words he heard before the darkness took over.

'Huh?' He thought wearily, before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's over, and here are the translations, for those who don't know:**

(1) Hey! It's...it's...who are you again?

(2) Ohhh! Naruto! I remember you! You...you...

**And that's all:P This chapter isn't all that great, I can tell, since I wrote it, but heck, what can I say, my brain is busted:P**

**Please R&R! I need suggestions for the next few chapters!!! OO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'cept for this story's plot.**

**I've been super lazy lately (no, I won't be giving anyone an excuse for not writing), but some people wanted the update, and here it is! My styles might have changed since the last time I've written.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was bright as always, and it shone right into Sasuke's unopened eyes. With a loud groan, he turned to his side and fell off the bed.

"What?" He shook his head clear and looked around. "I'm in my room?" A sudden rush slammed into his forehead and he pushed his palm against his aching pain. "What happened?" The throbbing pain made it hard to remember the events, but when the memories came back, he grimaced hard.

"Shasuke?" Sasuke raised his head to look at the dishevelled blond on his bed, and immediately jumped to his feet. "Did you fall off-"

"What are you doing here?" The raven snarls.

"What am I-?" Naruto threw the covers to the side and sat straight up. "Screw you! I was the one who had to bring your sorry ass back here. You should be grateful I didn't leave you on the streets. What the hell were you thinking, drinking when you can hardly hold your liquor?"

Sasuke tightened his lips into a straight line, and stared at him grimly. "None of your business."

"The hell it isn't! If it's about what I said-"

"I told you to mind your own business, or have you gone deaf from stupidity?" Sasuke glared, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Damn it, Sasuke. Can't you go five seconds without insulting me? Whatever, get in bed."

"No."

"I-what?" Naruto stared incredulously at him. Sasuke crossed his arms as a show of defiance, and leaned to the side against the wall.

"I said no."

Naruto glared at him. "I know what you said. Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Don't you dare choose this time to go all silent and broody on me! I want to know why the sudden decision." His tanned hands tightly grasped the blankets, but out of Sasuke's sight.

"Since when do you care? What, scared that you don't have an ass to fuck anymore?" Sasuke felt a burn sensation in his chest cavities, but ignored them. "Well don't worry; I'm pretty sure millions of people wouldn't mind bending their ass for you. It's over." He gritted his teeth in pain. Were hangovers suppose to be this painful? He rubbed his hand across his chest, on top of his heart.

The action did not escape Naruto. "Are you okay?" He crawled across the bed and reached out for his hand, only to have it smacked away.

"Leave." Sasuke said arrogantly, cocking his head to the side. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Stop fucking around-"

Enough was enough, he thought to himself. He grabbed the blond's wrist and threw him against the door.

"My world doesn't revolve around you, Naruto. I want you to leave my house right now. The door's right behind you. Even you should be able to find your way out."

Naruto opened his mouth, but decided against it and stormed out of the room, closing the house door with a loud slam.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke fell back on his bed.

"So you really did leave."He whispered to himself, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess even the great Naruto has his limits. After all, who would want to put up with me? They're all just going to start leaving anyway." He chuckled dryly. "I was starting to wonder how much longer it would take before he took off. I guess it didn't take as much effort as I thought."

He hit his hand against his chest. "Am I getting a heartburn?" It was like an uneasy wound around his heart, one that tightened every second, he surmised. He shook his head and started counting the dots on his ceiling. "1, 2, 3..." It soothed his mind to think about something else, even if his heart and soul thought otherwise.

* * *

**Don't mind the short update. If you don't get it by now, I don't write long chapter updates. It's just my inability to do so, so I've sort of stopped writing chaptered stories, but here it is! Sorta.**


End file.
